Younger Toguro
Younger Toguro, more commonly known as Toguro was the main antagonist of the Dark Tournament Saga Appearance Toguro is a tall man, almost double the size of his brother. He is often seen wearing sharp, black sunglasses and an olive green trench coat, which helps to conceal his defined musculature. Personality Toguro has a high moral code. He prefers not to take the life of anyone unless the job demands it, and ends up apologizing afterwards. He is also loyal to his employer as long as he is under contract. However, should anyone be dishonorable, he displays a rather ruthless attitude. Through out the Dark Tournament while it seems Sakyo is pulling the strings it is revealed Toguro was really the one manipulating the Tournament to his own ends, that is to be killed by Yusuke. This is later revealed to be possibly because of his students being killed many years prior by the old Champion of The Dark Tournement (a Demon "of the Highest Order"). Genkai who speaks with Toguro before he enters Limbo about his actions in the tournament reveals that she thinks of Yusuke as son and in his own odd way so does Toguro, and that he really cared about Yusuke. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga When Tarakune kidnapped Yukina, the ice apparition, he hires the Toguro brothers to help make her cry. Toguro slaps her with no affect, only does she cry when his brother strangles a few of her bird friends. Before leaving, he tells Yukina that she could make it a lot less painful for herself and give up hope. Later, as Yusuke and his friends defeat all of Tarukane's guards, the Toguros serve as a final test. Transforming his brother into a sword, Toguro is able to contend with Kuwabara, and punch him hard enough to knock him out of the fight. Yusuke attempts to shoot him with a spirit gun, but Toguro dodges. Realizing it could be his last chance, Yusuke charges him and shoots a blast at point-blank range. However, he survived the attack by transforming his brother into a shield. Luckily, with the "power of love" Kuwabara steps back up and uses his spirit sword, after Yusuke gives him a boost of speed by firing his spirit gun at Kuwabara's back, to stab Toguro through the stomach, seemingly defeating him. Techniques/Moves *'Percentage Power' (筋肉操作, Kinniku Sōsa, translated as Muscle Manipulation): Toguro's power is to choose how much maximum power he releases, ranging from 0% to 120%. With each increase comes a burst of spirit energy and his muscles thicken and enlarge themselves. At full power, his appearance changes drastically, affecting even his skin color. *'Finger Bullets' (指銃, Shi Dan): Never given an official name in either the original Japanese or the English dub, Toguro uses this technique in order to unleash long-ranged death. All he has to do is simply flick a finger and, thanks with his muscle manipulation ability, a tiny burst of vacuum erupts from the action and leaves bullet-shaped holes in whatever it hits. Category:Characters